Aphrodite
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: she was a victim, he saw hundreds of them everyday, and yet he could'nt forget her. her fagilness and innocence drew him like a flame drew a moth. would he be just as consumed by his obsession? ibiki/fem naru. my first one! please read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

He walked through the shattered remnants of the door, looking past the shattered glass on the floor to the small figure of the sixteen year old girl sitting across the room with her back against the wall, staring blankly ahead at nothing as she cried. There was dry blood on her shirt, a deep bloody gash on her upper arm, a bloody cut on the side of her neck, and her feet had shards of glass stuck in the skin of her feet.

She was a victim. He saw hundreds of them every day, and yet there was something a bit off about this one. He could'nt exactly place the girl, but he knew that he knew her from somewhere, the scene before him was just too familiar. Like something he had seen in a distant dream. The glass crunching under his feet sounded loud even to his ears as the girl flinch and curled her legs up against her chest in an effort to look small and invisible.

It might have worked if she had'nt already gotten his attention with her tears.

The report that he had gotten from one of his subordinates was that she had come home from window shopping in the market district and had been attacked by a masked assailent. She had fought with him until he had choked her into unconciousness, probably thought that he had killed her and then the guy had run off.

He sighed and steeled himself for the reaction he usually got from females when they saw his dark eyes and scarred face. He wondered if she was a screamer idly and wondered if he should put his hand over her mouth just in case. He doubted it was a good idea considering how badly shaken and frightened she was. He dropped down to one knee in front of her and reached out, placing his finger tips under her chin and used them to lift her head.

He sucked in a breath as he saw her tear stained face, dear god in heaven she was lovely. Her facial features looked like they had been modeled after the ancient greek goddess of love, she was as lovely as the stone statues of the goddess that he had seen once in his travels. Aphrodite.

Her pale skin was a soft cream color, her lips were the color of pale pink roses, her eyes, oh god her eyes were the most startling and vivd color of amythest purple he had ever seen. It was like he was looking into a set of violet colored stones, it took him several seconds to realise that her eyes were actually a deep sapphire blue with red tints to them, coloring them that vivd purple color. Her hair hung over her shoulders, the pale silvery blonde strands hanging over her breasts while her bangs almost hid her angelic face from view.

"My name is Ibiki, and I'm the captain of the interigation squad. I'll be handleing your case. Will you tell me your name?" He asked in a whispered tone.

She blinked at the sound of his voice and let her eyes flicker to his face. _He sounds like whiskey would sound if it had a voice._ She thought wearily as she stared at the stranger in front of her. His face was covered in what looked like claw like scars slanted so that the red marks crossed his face at a slight angle crossing both of his eye lids and the bridge of his nose to his chin, some of them vanishing just shy of his neck.

Even so he was a handsome man, the scars did nothing to really deminish his former handsomeness, and his eyes...like black diamonds. Sharp, hard, missing nothing that they saw. But it was his voice that she liked the most. It had an almost hypnotic quality to it, soothing, coaxing, she could easily listen to him speak for hours without being bored.

He was a big man, almost bear like in size, his stregnth was monsterous and yet he was so very gentle with her. Keeping his touch light and non threatening even as he shifted and scooped her up in his arms and stood to his full height and carried her over to the couch while speaking to her in a soft tone to keep her calm while he carried her over to the couch a few feet away and set her down on it and took a blanket that one of his men had found for her.

She was still scared, and shaking like a leaf even as he wrapped the blanket around her slender body and knelt on the floor again and said something about checking the damage on her feet to her, but she really was'nt paying attention. She knew that she should answer him, and honestly she was trying too, but it seemed like her voice had decided to take a vacation or something. The more she swallowed and worked her throat in an effort to answer him, the less she was sure she would be able to speak.

But after several minutes of trying she finally managed to rasp an answer to his previous question. Rissa Megan Uzumaki. He looked up from examining her foot and stared at her for a second before nodding to show that he had heard her, then went back to checking her feet.

She was still in shock, he noted as he turned to one of his men and told him to go get the first aid kid if she had one, some of the shards of glass were imbedded in her foot and needed to come out. He could take care of that much before he took her to the hospital, then he would assign someone to watch her until the one who had attacked her was found. He would have to speak with the hokage about Rissa's lack of decent home security.

He doubted that Tsunade would be very pleased, but there was little that he could do about that. His job was to stop, catch and deal with the bad guy that had hurt such a fragile and innocent looking girl. And though he hated to admit it, he would despose of her attacker with a smile on his face.

In his opinion, anyone who attacked an defencless woman deserved to die screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

_He doubted that Tsunade would be very pleased, but there was little that he could do about that. His job was to stop, catch and deal with the bad guy that had hurt such a fragile and innocent looking girl. And though he hated to admit it, he would despose of her attacker with a smile on his face._

_In his opinion, anyone who attacked an defencless woman deserved to die screaming._

"Tsunade-sama, I need your help to find a place for a young woman to stay." Ibiki said as he stood in front of the woman's desk a short time later. Tsunade looked up from her paper work and frowned at him.

"Is she the young woman that I heard was attacked earlier today?"

"Yes. Her apartment door was shattered, her windows are in pieces. She was hurt but the most serious wound that I could see was a deep cut on her arm, she had to have thirty stitches and will likely have a scar."

"That sucks. Alright what's her name?"

"Rissa Megan Uzumaki." Ibiki answered as she started to reach for a file and froze as she heard the girl's name, all the color draining from her face as she turned to look at him.

"Did you say, Rissa Uzumaki?" Tsunade asked stupidly, her heart stuttering in her chest. Rissa? Her sweet little gaki Rissa had been attacked?

Ibiki frowned and nodded his head as the woman jumped to her feet swearing. "Jesus christ! Why didn't you say something sooner? Shizune! I'm going to the hospital, prepair a guest room for Rissa to stay in." Tsunade said as Shizune came running through the door to tell her about her adopted sister's most recent brush with death before looking at Ibiki, shrugging and running back out of the room as Tsunade stomped across the room and out the door leaving Ibiki to stare after her wondering what was going on.

He followed the Hokage to the hospital and into Rissa's room where she stood at the foot of the girl's bed as Rissa; whom had been drugged earlier by the doctor to keep her calm opened her eyes.

"Gaki? Honey are you okay?" Tsunade asked as she walked around the bed and took Rissa's hand as she lifted it and reached for her. Ibiki watched the exchange with intrest. The fact that the Hokage knew the girl would make her a priority case. He was'nt sure if he was happy or sad about that as he watched Tsunade hug the girl and start kissing her cheeks and forehead.

She still could'nt talk but she tried. She tried to tell Tsunade about the man who had tried to kill her because she was so close to the woman, tried to warn her that her life was in danger, but nothing came out and tomorrow might be too late.

The one who had attacked her had been someone that the council had hired to kill Tsunade, apparently they didn't like such a cheeky woman being in a place of power. Tsunade refused to listen to them about anything, refused to turn a blind eye to the trouble that they caused, and refused to do as they told her to do like a good little pawn. If Rissa had still been a shinobi she would have killed the man for what he was planning to do to her Baa-chan.

But after the Sasuke incident she had retired as a shinobi, fearing that if she didn't the job might become so stressful that she would lose her mind. And with Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Gai, Lee, Shikamaru and several others had found a very good job in a nice store down town from where she lived. She liked it well enough, it helped her pay the bills but if her friends didn't occasionally come to see her and take her out she would have gone mad by now. Even Kakashi swung by six or seven times a week to see her.

Mainly because he was like Shikamaru, and Neji. All of them had started watching her very closely, deep down they were afraid that she would up and leave the village for some reason or another. Frankly she was suprised that none of them were beating down her hospital door by now looking for her.

Tsunade pulled back a bit to look at the girl's face, she was pale but other wise alright as far as the woman could see. "You must have been so scared...my poor, poor gaki." Tsunade cooed to her as if she were a small child. But she was wrong. Rissa had made peace with the fact that she might die at any time of the day or night long ago, she was'nt scared of dying like many people might think. The truth of the matter was she was'nt scared of much of anything anymore.

So when she had gone home and found the assassin in her living room, she had been mildly suprised. Not enough to hinder her movements as she had dived behind her couch for cover and grabbed a thing of kunai and shiriken that she kept hidden under the couch.

"Rissa honey, I can see your trying to tell me something, is something wrong with your voice?" Tsuande asked suddenly as she kept trying to speak while thinking in frustration. _That sorry bastad must have damaged my vocal cords, because the damn things won't work. _

Tsunade frowned and checked Rissa's neck for a second, the girl tipped her head back just enough for her to be able to examin her vocal cords before frowning. Rissa's vocal cords had been frozen by some weird sort of jutsu. She could still use them but only for a little bit before the jutsu started eating away at them. _Damn._ Just what had Rissa gotten herself caught up in? Tsunade wondered as she tried to release the jutsu but could'nt and only ended up hurting Rissa if the way her body tensed, jerked and her moth opened in a silent cry was any indication. _Damn, damn, damn._

"Ibiki, if I keep her in the tower would you stay close by and watch her when she moves around the village?" Tsunade asked as she stopped trying to release the jutsu, she had no desire to hurt the girl further. Rissa blinked back tears as she curled up on her side, she knew that Tsunade was just trying to help her but that fucking hurt.

"My lady?"

"I'm sorry Ibiki I know it's a difficult thing to ask but I think that you are the only person that I trust to protect her until the one responsible is caught. The one who hurt her has placed a jutsu of some sort on her vocal cords, she can still use them though I would'nt suggest it. And since she can no longer use her voice..."

"She can't call for help if she needs it." Ibiki said as he finished Tsunade's sentance, the woman nodded her head and looked at the girl.

"Alright, I'm in my lady." Ibiki said as he let his eyes flicker to the girl on the bed. She was such a cute little thing he doubted she would be much trouble.

He had no idea what he was setting himself up for.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days later he was walking behind Rissa as Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, and Neji Hyuga, dragged her from her from the store that she worked in so that they could take her out to lunch and then do some light shopping. He watched the three men fuss and bicker with each other over the smallest things and noted that it was slightly out of character for the three to act so childishly. Especially Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy nin.

But the more that he noticed the protective posture, and the slightly possessive way the three took turns touching Rissa. Occasionally taking her hand and dragging her a little ways ahead from the others to look at something, or the way one of them would hug her as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Ibiki had even noticed such behavior in the Hokage when Rissa was in the same room with her.

He always felt like he was being let in on some huge secret when he saw someone acting like that with Rissa, and couldn't help but feel like an outsider. He knew that such observations were part of his job and his character, and from what he had seen so far of everyone's behavior so far it was safe to assume that Rissa was a very well liked and beloved person to these people. Something that made him smile, but what puzzled him slightly was the way she kept trying to get him to join them.

Did all that attention make her uncomfortable? Or was there another reason she kept looking over her shoulder at him?

They stopped by a clothing store and he was just a bit surprised when Kakashi opened the door and maneuvered her into the store saying that it was his turn to spoil her since the other two had already bought her several things at some of the other stores. She threw Ibiki a panicked look and mouthed the words 'help me' and he grinned. There was no way that he was getting involved in this particular struggle. Not when there was a Hatake, A Nara, and a Hyuga who could and _would_kick his ass if he tried to save her at this point. He wasn't so stupid as to get involved in a battle for her affections.

It would be wrong, and might give the girl the wrong idea about him. He was here to protect her, not to court her even though he had spent the last three nights jacking off with her face in his mind. He was a healthy male after all, and she was a pretty little thing. So sweet and soft and adorable-crap his mouth was starting to water, and his dick was already hard and aching.

He wished he wasn't here on business, wished that he could take her out like the three other males were and prove that he liked her, but he was an Anbu. An interrogation shinobi, he couldn't get personally involved with anyone unless it was just for sex and he doubted that anyone would be pleased with that out come if he sought her out.

Kakashi went over to a thing of clothes and pulled out a sexy little black dress with a scooped neckline and held it up to her as she looked in a mirror, her face heated up as she imagined all the naughty things she could do in the dress. Kakashi grinned at her over her shoulder as he looked at her in the mirror, the dress would suite her nicely in his opinion.

He moved away from her to pay for the dress and caught a strange look from Ibiki. Dear god the man's expression looked darker than the night sky. _What the hell was his problem? _Kakashi wondered as Rissa grabbed his wrist and shook her head 'no' when he turned to look at her, giving Ibiki enough time to blank his features. "Is something wrong Rissa?" He asked as she took the dress from his hands and put it back on the rack. Kakashi tilted his head as it dawned on him what she was trying to do.

It had always made her feel very inept and useless when someone bought things for her, even when she had been a shinobi she had always felt badly for having to depend on anyone but herself for so many of the things that she had needed. Even now that she was a normal citizen she still didn't like relying on others for such things. But to him it was a bonding experience, and he felt he should do such things since he had ignored her to train Sauske all those years before.

So he had decided to make up for lost time, not to make her uncomfortable but because he was one of the few people she knew who could do such things for her. And because no one had ever done things like this for her before. He had never once gotten her a birthday present, a valentines day gift, or even some little something to show that he cared about her. He had always figured that he would have time to do such things for her when she was a genin, and now that she was almost an adult his heart ached for all the times he had missed out on such important times in her life.

He had missed out on so much that he often sat in his lonely one bedroom apartment and wondered why he had done that to her, why had he shut her out until he had almost lost her? The answer was easy. It was so easy for her to smile and laugh things off that he had never really noticed how badly she was hurting inside, or how much stress she was under both as a shinobi and the demon container.

People had always expected great and terrible things of her, and she had never really lived up to any ones expectations. She preferred to use her power for something better than mindless mass murder and slaughter. She preferred to care for and nurture the lives of the ones around her, her very presence made so many of them so much stronger than they ever thought that they could be. Her presence made them all want to be as kind and compassionate and warm as she was.

She was'nt their unoffical leader for nothing after all. Everyone that met her, became drawn to her and enevitably started chasing after her inner light.


	4. Chapter 4

Ibiki was sitting in his room later that evening getting ready to call it a night since the Hokage and Rissa were in bed and everything was in place. If I never see those three men again it will be too soon. He thought warily as he stripped off his shirt and flopped down in the chair beside the fireplace with a loud sigh. He had never known shopping was such tiring work before he had gotten stuck following those people, and Rissa...

The thought of her wearing that damn sexy little number Kakashi had gotten for her pissed him off. He wasn't sure exactly why, but the dress just seemed so out of place with Rissa. It just didn't match her personality at all. He imagined her idea of sexy was an off the shoulder white shirt and a nice flowing knee length skirt to match. She appeared to be the kind of woman who liked and appriciated pearls instead of diamonds. Prefered silver over gold.

Not something that looked like it was fashioned after a comic book super villian. Though he had to admit, the dress would look fantastic on her...which was why it had to be destroyed as soon as possible. He did _not_ want anyone to _see_ her in that dress, _ever_.

He groaned as his mind started to run away with him causing his body to harden painfully. He sighed tiredly and decided to relieve himself before he went to bed. Unfastening his pants he freed his aching legnth and wrapped his hand around it after he first lightly traced the length from his balls up to the tip, rubbing his thumb over the slit causing it to jump as he started pumping him hand slowly at first. Imagining Rissa laying on his bed, her soft hair spilling across the pillows, her lips swollen from his kisses, the soft gray shirt that she had worn to work today hiked up over her breasts, the soft rose colored nipples swaying slightly with each breath she took-

He shuddered and moaned her name without realising it...

Rissa had been on her way to the kitchen to get a late night snack after checking up on Shizune and Tsunade, when she heard someone groan her name as if they were in pain. Ibiki... She thought in a panic as she ran the rest of the short way to his bedroom and noticed that the door was open slightly and raised a shaking hand to push it open when she heard him say her name again and pushed open the door and started to rush in to fight some unknown person for his life when she caught sight of him sitting in his chair with is hand wrapped around his-her eyes widened as her face tuned pink. _Oh my._She thought she quickly clapped her hands over her mouth and slowly backed up, her eyes unable to leave the sight Ibiki made while he pumped his dick faster. This was so embarrassing that she would just die if he caught her.

Ibiki was cumming, he tightened hs grip on his dick and bucked his hips, his load spattering on his hand and stomach. He was about to get up and grab a tissue when he realised that some one was in the room with him, and his training kicked in as he silently berated himself and used the body flicker technique to get in front of the intruder and grabbed the smaller person by the neck and slammed it against the wall before throwing it into his bedroom in the light and instantly froze when he saw Rissa laying on the floor looking pale and frightened.

"Rissa..." He breathed her name as she looked at him and let her eyes look at the part of him that was still hard and turned pink and quickly averted her eyes as he looked down and swore and stuffed his dick back in his pants and refastened them as she picked herself up off of the floor and kept her back to him as he turned his attention back to her and narrowed his eyes at her back. What was she dong skulking around his room this time of night? Spying on him?

"What are you doing in here?" Ibiki demanded, his voice a menacing purr as he reached out and grasped her shoulder and turned her around as she lifted her hand to hide her face, oh god she was so embarrassed.

He frowned and grasped her hands and pulled them away from her face so that he cold see her, and blinked when he saw how pink her face was and sighed. The girl was refusing to look at him, not out of guilt for catching him at such a vulnerable moment, but because she was embarrassed by what she had caught him doing.

"Look at me Rissa-" he commanded and she peeked up at him from under her hair.

"What were you doing in my room?" She opened her mouth to speak but again no sound came out. He sighed and grabbed a small note book and pen from his desk and handed them to her, uncaring that his hand was still covered in his semen causing her to hesitate a few seconds before taking them from his hand and watched her scribble down her explanation and handed the note book back to him.

Was on my way to kitchen, sort of hungry.

I hear you say my name and thought you sounded like you were in pain.

I came to check on you and...I am so sorry, really I didn't mean to freeze like that.

I was just going to leave and pretend I didn't see anything when you grabbed me...

Ibiki looked at the girl's blushing face and knew that she was telling him the truth, if she were lying her body language would have been calmer. "I see. Well, that's fine I guess, but I'm still going to have to punish you..." Ibiki said as Rissa's face paled and her eyes widened.

He was going to punish her for an honest mistake! Unbelievable! Ibiki gave her a cold smile that made her shiver as he grasped her waist and tossed her on his bed. She bounced once as her night gown rode up her legs to her hips just shy of showing him her panties.

She pushed herself up on an elbow and looked at him with wide frightened eyes. What was he going to do to her? She wondered as panic bubbled up in her chest. "Turn about is fair play, Rissa. You saw me cum, now I'm going to watch you cum." Ibiki said with a smile. Rissa's face turned red this time and she shook her head no. Ibiki's expression went blank as he silently laughed at her.

He should be pissed, hell he had every right to be pissed about this situation but the fact that she hadn't meant to spy on him and the fact that she was such a sweet girl and denying him the pleasure of watching her was just so funny to him. "Come on Rissa, fair is fair. You saw me now let me see you. You do know how to do it don't you?" Ibiki said half jokingly and frowned when she shook her head again.

He wondered what she had such a problem with. Him watching her, or something else. He handed the pen and note pad back to her and asked her seriously. "Rissa have you ever touched yourself? Have you ever had sex?"

She scribbled down her answer and flashed the words in bold black ink.

NO and NO.

He blinked at her and smiled, well this was going to be fun. Since she didn't know what to do he would have to do it for her. He reached out and grasped her wrist and crawled onto he bed and go as close to her as he dared. His breath fanned her face as he pressed his lips against hers in a feather light kiss that made her skin tingle and said softly. "Then I'll show you how to do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Rissa opened her mouth to protest as Ibiki leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers in a punishing kiss as he hiked up the hem of her night gown with one hand and pinned her to the bed with the other. His fingers brushing against her warm core, causing her to arch her body in an effort to escape. She was scared, no one had ever touched her so intimately before and she was frightened of what might happen if she let him continue.

He lifted his head, breaking the kiss when she made an almost inaudable sound of distress. There were tears in her pretty eyes and he found himself letting her wrists go so that he could hug her. He had frightened her, without meaning too. He held her trembling body against his chest and combed his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry Rissa. I didn't mean to frighen you." That had never been his intention. He felt her curve her fingers against his skin and tried not to hiss in pleasure at the soft, tentive action as she pushed aganst his chest and picked up the note book and the pen and wrote down a question and handed the note pad to him.

What are you planning to do to me? Tell me so I won't feel so scared.

Ibiki looked over the words three times before he smiled. Man oh man, he could'nt have been more floored if she had knocked his teeth down his throat. "I'm going to touch you here-" Ibiki said as he palmed one of her breasts and watched her face turn pink as he lightly pinched one of her nipples between his fingers. "And I'm going to touch you here-" He said in a husky voice as he let his hand fall away from her breasts to touch her between the legs, stroking her through her panties.

She gave a soundless cry and jumped as she curled her body in a ball in an effort to protect herself. Ibiki chuckled and smoothed her soft hair back from her face. "Don't do that, I know that you feel the need to jump and squirm and that's fine, but don't try to hide yourself from me, it will only piss me off. Now lay down, on your back and put your hands on either side of your head and relax. I won't do anything that you don't want me to do, okay." Ibiki said gently as she nodded her head and lay back down on his bed and closed her eyes, unsure of what else to do.

She was still trembling as she felt his hands brush her chest as he unbuttoned her night gown and shiverd as he pulled the fabric away from her breasts. "Open your eyes..." Ibiki said roughly as he leaned down and licked one of her puckered nipples causing her to open her eyes wide and gasp at the sensation. It felt so strange, pleasent but strange. He chuckled again as she watched him take her nipple into his mouth and suck while he palmed her other breast.

She was beautiful like this. He thought as he leaned back to sit on his heels and slipped a hand between her legs again, this time she didn't try and escape him. He kept his touch light as he traced her nether lips through her panties for a few seconds before slipping his fingers inside of her panties and rubbed her clit, her pale pink lips parted in a wordless cry as she arched up off of the bed, lifting her hips as he slipped one of his fingers inside of her all the way to the knuckle and felt her clinch around his finger. Fuck she was tight.

And so warm and slick. Ibiki closed his eyes for a second as his body hardened again, fuck. He was not going to jack off on her stomach. He was not a beast, he was a man and she was a very lovely, very innocnet, and trusting young woman. He groaned as she came for him with a wordless cry as he withdrew his finger and stared at her. God he wanted to keep her like this. She stared up at him through dazed, sleepy sexy eyes, her face flushed, and he leaned over her and kissed her one last time before he let her go.

He didn't expect her to wrap her arms around his neck and hold him there as she kissed the daylights out of him, suddenly turning the tables on him before she flipped him so that he was under her on the bed causing him to blink as a comical look crossed his face as she sat on his stomach and shyly touched his lips with her finger tips, tracing them as he parted them to speak. To tell her to get off of him and go to her room before they both made a mistake, but the words died on the tip of his tongue as she ran her finger tips along his jugular to his chest, he stayed completely still as she curiously ran her hands over his body.

He could'nt believe what she was doing, sure it seemed innocent enough, and in many ways it sort of was but at the same time she was seducing him. Not very aggressivly but she was seducing him just the same as she shifted her body so that she was straddling his legs dangerously close to his straining erection. "Rissa..." He said her name softly, trying to warn her off but the strangled sound came out as more of a plea than a warning as she unfastened his pants and freed his aching legnth and wrapped her hand around it.

He bit his bottom lip and arched up off of the bed, bucking his hips and startling her apparently because she let him go and looked at his face with wide suprised eyes and he almost laughed at her cute expression before he asked her what she was going to do next. She was still for a second as she thought over his question then wrapped her hand around him again and leaned in and licked the velvety soft tip and he swore.

Rissa didn't have to do that for him, in fact he would prefer that she didn't for the time being which was why he tangled his fingers in her thick soft pale blond hair and pulled her up so that he could kiss her and rolled her so that she was under him again. She opened her mouth for him, and he could taste his essence on her tongue, the salty taste making him growl as he kissed her breathless.

He pulled back to look at her for a second. "You should go back to your room. I don't want you to feel that you've made a mistake in the morning." He said roughly.

She didn't say anything, she just reached up and pulled him back down for another kiss making him groan as he wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to tell him that it didn't feel like a mistake, and she was'nt likely to regeat anything that they did together, but her voice still was'nt working so she would settle for whatever she could get from him tonight. Even if it was just a few more kisses, but she could feel his aching legnth pressed against her abdomen and felt a strange ache building between her legs.

He was a great kisser, not too forcful or agressive, but just forceful and agressive enough to make her feel hot. His touch was gentle despite the fact that he wanted to be rougher with her, all in all he didn't seem like he would be a bad first time for her. He obviously knew what he was doing, and knew how to pleasure her she just wished that she knew how to do the same. He pulled back again to leave her when she mouthed the words 'more, please do more' and something inside of him finally snapped and he ripped her panties off of her.

He grasped the hem of her night gown and pulled it over her head and kissed her cheeks, her eyelids, her forehead, worked his way back down again and pressed his lips against her her lips in a breif tender kiss before trailing wet open mouthed kisses along her throat, pausing to suck the skin of her jugular into his mouth so that she would have a mark there that he could see in the morning as he rubbed the tip of his cock along the slit between her legs before it finally slipped inside of her a bit and froze.

Oh god she was so tight, and small he was really starting to worry that he might end up tearing her apart if he was'nt careful as he slowly pushed himself inside of her, inch by excrusiating inch until he was completely inside her. She looked up at him through teary eyes again, as she wrapped her fingers around one of his wrists and squeezed to let him know that he had hurt her a bit. He held perfectly still to let her body get used to him before he moved. While he held himself still he kissed Rissa, and apoligised for the discomfort and held her before she gave him a nod to indicate that he could move again.

He lifted her legs up over his shoulders and rocked his hips, she gasped and bit her lower lip as he pushed himself deep enough to reach her womb. He picked up his pace, rocking his hips faster, harder, pushing his cock deeper and deeper until she came for him again her body clenching around him, milking him until he came too. He rolled off fo her a few minutes later and lay on the bed panting as he looked over at her. Rissa had fainted after her second orgasim and was dead to the world, the poor thing.

She was beautiful, he thought again as he gathered her body close to his and held her for a little while before redressing her and carrying her to her room and putting her back in her bed and watched her snuggle under the covers and he pulled them up over her shoulder and quietly left his room.

He was stripping when he noticed the blood on his sheets, and wondered if she would hate him for taking something that didn't belong to him, but that didn't stop him from using his kunai to take the bloody part of the bottom sheet and stuffing it in his back pants pocket. Since he was her first, he had the right to keep this small part of her.


	6. Chapter 6

Rissa lay in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling above her, just like she had for the past two hours since she woke up. She knew that she had to get up, but she was'nt sure if she could face Ibiki if he acted like last night had just been a one time thing. In fact she felt last night had a much deeper meaning than something that was just a mistake, but she didn't know enough about sex to know how she should act when facing him.

She didn't want to leave him with the impression that she had done it for fun, or on the spur of the moment, or even casually but at the same time she didn't know him enough to ask him for an actual relationship. She didn't know what to do and felt stupid for not asking him those things last night. Did she act casual? Did she ignore him? Would he ignore her? The thought made her feel sick as she sat up in her bed and nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a soft knock on her bedroom door.

"Rissa, are you okay?" Tsunade caleld from the other side of the door, it had been two hour since nine o clock and Rissa had gotten into the habit of waking up early as a kid. So even now that habit would still be in play, so why was'nt she up and running around like she normally did? Tsunade wondered as Ibiki came walking down the hall and stopped when he found the Hokage standing outside Rissa's door alternating between knocking and asking if the girl was okay.

"Whats going on?" He asked as he closed the distance between himself and Tsunade. The woman looked at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Rissa isn't up yet."

"She could be sleeping in." Ibiki said as he looked at the door, Tsunade bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Not her little Rissa, the girl didn't even sleep in when she was mortally wounded.

"I doubt it. She's never stayed in bed for so long before."

"Never?"

"No, not even when she was mortally wounded. She would wake up at nine on the dot and if no one was around to keep her from it she would sneak out of the hospital and cause an uproar." Tsunade said as she knocked on the door again and stiffened slightly when there was a loud crash on the other side of the door.

Ibiki's protective instinct came into play as he pushed Tsunade back behind him and beat on the door for a second. "Rissa! Open the door!"

Rissa glanced away form the two men wearing hockey masks and wished her voice was working so that she could tell them that she had just tripped or something so that they would leave her alone so that she could take care of the two jerks that had come crashing through her bedroom window. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." The man wearing the red mask said tauntingly as he tried to get around behind her, but she had her back to the wall and was'nt likely to let him behind her for any reason as he moved in closer, she bared her teeth at him in a silent snarl and slashed at him with the piece of glass that she had picked up, and was pumping some of her chakra into to make it stronger and more lethal.

She recognised the voice of the second man as the assassin sent by the council to kill Tsunade and decided that that man had to die, right there, right now. She was not going to let him leave her room alive.

She grabbed something off of her dresser, a small bottle of spray perfume and used it to spray the guy in the red mask in the eyes then threw it at the second man as the first one howled in anger and pain and ran at the one that had come to kill one of her precious people, he reared back his arm to strike her but was too slow as she ducked down under his arm, spun on her heel and buried the shard of glass in his eye socket, driving it as deep as she could as she reached out and grasped his neck and snapped it just to be sure as the other man tackled her form behind and started to hit her as the door across the room shattered into pieces and Ibiki and Tsunade stood there looking pissed.

Ibiki ran across the splintered wood and broken glass and slashed at the man's neck as he jumped back and out the window and took off running as fast as he could while Ibiki stood there and looked down at her laying on her back on the floor, her gown was torn, and she had a small cut on her cheek and her hands, they looked like they had been cut open all the way to the bone. "Rissa are you alright?" Tsunade asked as she dropped to her knees next to her, she looked at the woman and reached out a shaking hand to touch her but stopped half way because she was bleeding and didn't want to get any of her blood on Tsunade.

She nodded her head and carefully pushed herself upright as Ibiki went over to the body laying a few feet away.

It was a clean kill, the man had died practically instantly. He looked back at Rissa and bit back a growl, someone had tried to hurt her. He didn't know who it was that was responsible but he sure as shit was going to find out and kill them for hurting her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsunade had just finished healing Rissa's wounds and left the room to go summon Kakashi and some of the others, obviously someone was out to kill Rissa and she was sure that Kakashi and the others would want to know that, so that they could help hunt down and despose of the enemy trying to hurt their little Rissa-chan.

Ibiki stood a few feet away from Rissa with his back turned to her as she pulled a shirt on over her head, and slipped on her shorts and tried to stop herself from shaking when she felt the air behind her stir a bit and Ibiki wrapped his arms around her. "Your shaking again." He said softly as he fastened her shorts for her since she was having some trouble doing it herself due to how badly she was shaking.

She looked up at him for a second then looked away, still unsure of what to do or say. He thinned his lips as he let her go and stepped back to study her. Did she regreat last night already? He wondered and figured that the best way to know would simply be to ask. "D-Do you regreat last night?" Ibiki asked in a shaky tone that he could'nt believe was his. She looked up at him and shook her head no.

She didn't regreat it, she just was'nt sure what to think that was all. She might have told him that if he had'nt have grabbed her up in his arms and walked through the door of the joint room attached to hers and tossed her down on the bed. She bounced once then settled and looked up at him. _Ibiki..._

He framed her face in his hands and brushed his lips across hers. She closed her eyes and reached for him, her small hands gripping his long jacket and pulling him closer. He growled softly and tangled his fingers in her hair as he slipped his other hand under her shirt as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping inside of her mouth as he teased her breasts. He lifted his head and stared down at her.

She was still shaking, and he felt like a bastard for taking advantage of her like this, but she was'nt the only one who had been scared. He had been very scared when he had seen the man in the red mask sitting on her stomach hitting her. He had slept an hour before he had woken up thinking about her, he had been coming to talk to her about last night, to see what she wanted to do. She was'nt the type of person to simlpy have sex with someone that they barely knew with no strings attached. On the other hand he was'nt sure if he could offer her anything as far as a steady relationship went, but he could try if she didn't mind the fact that he simply didn't suite her.

He had this weird idea in his head that she should be with some pretty boy like Neji, or someone like Kakashi, they both seemed to like her quite a bit-he shook his head as a low feral growl vibrated in his chest. The thought of someone but him touching her, pissed him off to the point where he was ready to commit murder as he yanked her shirt up over her breasts and took one of her nipples in his mouth and sucked as his hand tightened around her other breasts to the point of pain.

She gripped his wrist and squeezed to indicate that he was hurting her a bit and was relieved when he automatically loosened his grip on her skin. "Sorry, but your driving me crazy-" He muttered against her skin as he lifted his head to look at her again. "I keep thinking that you should push me away. That you should get mad at me for touching you like this-"

Rissa cocked her head and stared at him. Why would he think that? She liked it when he touched her. "I wish I could know what your thinging right now. I'm not sure about what you want but I know what I want." He said as he unfastened her shorts and pulled them down her legs so that he could touch her more intimately. Easily slipping a finger inside of her, she was already a little wet, but she would need to be wetter if she was going to take him as strung out as he was now.

He was'nt sure if he could be gentle with her. She made a soft throaty sound and lifted her hips, wanting his fingers deeper as he added another. "Are you ready for me sweet Rissa?" Ibiki asked as he withdrew his finger from her slick heat and freed himself from his pants and slid inside of her in one forceful thrust, Rissa gasped and opened her mouth in a silent cry as she clenched around him. He leaned over her, planting both of his hands on either side of her shoulders and started to thrust inside of her wildly as she gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his hips in an effort to pull him deeper as he kissed her lips.

She whimpered against his lips and sucked his tongue for a second before he lifted his mouth from hers the tightening in his balls indicating that he was about to cum as she arched under him and gave a soundless scream as she came. He groaned and thrust into her soft body one last time as he came her body squeezing and clenching around him, milking him. He rolled off of her and lay on his back next to her for a few seconds before putting his dick back in his pants and moving closer to her and wrapping his arms around her and pulled her against him. His breath fanning her cheek and he held her close to him.

"What do you want to do Rissa? What do you want from me?"

_Just hold me a little while longer Ibiki. Please just hold me. _Rissa thought as she let her eyes drift closed.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsunade stood with her back against the wall, boht of her hands clapped over her mouth to keep her from making a sound as she peeked into the bedroom attached to Rissa's again and felt her eyes widen as Ibiki shrugged off his long coat and wrap it around Rissa before he scooped her up. "Your still tired from last night. Do you want to use my room to seep a little longer?"

Rissa looked up at him questioningly. Would it worry Tsunade if she could'nt find her? And then there was Kakashi and the others. Once Tsunade was done speaking with them they would want to check on her themselves. Ibiki ran his fingers through her hair to comb out some of the tangles and pressed his mouth against hers in a soft lingering kiss. Rissa leaned into him a bit more, not wanting to end the contact just yet. She liked this. Being held by him, and kissed by him.

"Tell me what you want to do, sweetheart." Ibiki said before he realised that he had used a pet name for her. And how sweet it sounded on his lips. Rissa looked at him wide eyed and blushed as she gripped his shirt collar and tugged on it to get his attention since he seemed to be in shock.

His dark eyes flickered to her face as she mouthed the words, 'What are we?'

"What do you want us to be?" He asked curiously, she blinked and looked away not really sure how to answer him. Could they be more than just some time loves? Could they even consider what had happened last night and just now the start of a good relationship? Did they even have a relationship?

She looked back at him with a doubtful expression on her face and mouthed, 'Could we date? Or is this just a some times thing? I don't want you to feel like to have to be with me...'

Ibiki felt his lips curve up in a smile. She was over thinking things too much, and second guessing herself. Part of her wanted to try and date him, and get to know him but the other part of her didn't want him to feel forced. "Would you like to date? I can't make any promises because of my job, but I'll try if that's what you want." Because deep down it was what he wanted too.

She nodded her head and buried her face against his shirt as he grinned.

Tsunade peeked around the corner again as he walked out the other door an headed to his room to put her gaki to bed so that she could rest, and she had to fight down the urge to shriek and jump up and down happily. Her little Rissa had great taste in men. Ibiki was everything that Tsunade had hoped the girl would find in a male. He was strong, fierce, protective, loyal, kind (when he wanted to be) he took his job and his responsibiities seriously and would treat Rissa like a queen.

He was a gentleman through and through.


	9. Authors notes

Hello kittens-

Sorry that I haven't updated my Naruto like I usually would. I've had to start taking antidepressants again and it's hard to focus my mind. But that doesn't mean that I've forgotten anything. I'm just going slower.

I'm working on several things at once and I keep getting stuck. But at least I have something for you.

Some exciting news.

Tomorrow night I have to stay up all night for an EEG which means that I will need things to keep me busy and awake. So anyone with a Naruto request update should pm me.

And I will do my damndest running myself into the ground to make sure that I update as _many_ stories as I can for all of you.

Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Ibiki was on his way to Tsunade's office to see if his Kage had found anything while thinking of the young woman he had just left. He was just a little surprised that Rissa had wanted to try dating him after they had been physical. But then he'd been surprised that she didn't _regret_ their night together.

Under normal circumstances if he had tried to get close to a girl like her-she'd have pushed him away with a look of disgust on her face. Or even laughed at him for thinking that he could even measure up to some of the other men in the village. Sometimes the woman he was with went so far as to toss out a few names to hurt him even more. Names like Genma and Kakashi were two of the most fequently used names.

Each time he heard those names, Ibiki couldn't help flinching.

He had always been a mite uncomfortable in relationships with women because no one had ever wanted to stay with him after the first few bouts of sex. They had always told him that he was too creepy looking, or something due to the scars on his face.

But Rissa...god, it was like she didn't even see the horrible scars that marred his once handsome face. She looked right at him without fear or disgust in her eyes. She touched him awkwardly, and shyly-

And it _amazed_ him that she was so careful with him. As if she was somehow aware of how _inadequat_ he must feel about his appearance. As if she was trying to make him feel better.

She was such a sweet girl. A girl _worthy_ of being his woman.

He recognised the qualities that he sought in a mate in her the second that he had laid eyes on her curled up among the shattered glass in her living room. He had hoped that he would be able to ignore her. To put her out of his mind. After all she was a very lovely girl, and he-he was a bloody mess of red and white, and pink scars. Slash marks, and burns marring the skin of his face.

No woman would ever look twice at a beast like him.

He had resigned himself to live his life alone, without a lover, or companion to keep him company when he finally retired. Without children or a_ true_ home. Yet now... Now that he had found Rissa he was starting to wonder if maybe there was hope for him after all.

He stopped outside of Tsunade's office and raised his hand to knock when he heard the faint but distinct sounds of heels clicking on the carpeted floor of the hall and turned around as Tsunade came walking up behind him. "Ah Ibiki. I was just thinking that I wanted to have a little talk with you." Tsunade said in an almost cheerful tone.

He frowned and wondered if she had found out anything useful about Rissa's attacker and who had sent them as she reached around him and opened the door and then grasped the front of his shirt and all but dragged him into her office before closeing the door and locking it.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Have a seat Ibiki." Tsunade said pleasantly. Ibiki looked at the locked door, then at his Kage and had to resist the urge to run for the nearest window and instead walked over to the nearest chair and sat down and folded his hands in his lap.

"My lady? Is this about Rissa's attacker?"

Tsunade looked at him, blinked and chuckled. "Oh no. No. No. No. Nothing like that-"

"But shouldn't we be looking for the one responsible for sending an assassin after-"

"There's no need. Rissa probably knows who's responsible and is probably planning to make them disappear." Tsunade said in an absent minded manner as she waved his question off with one hand. Ibiki blanched a little bit at her words and wondered why Tsunade would say something like that about Rissa when the girl obviously wasn't a combat specialist or ninja.


	11. Chapter 11

"W-What?" Ibiki asked stupidly, unable to understand what Tsunade meant by Rissa was planning to 'make someone disappear'. Rissa _wasn't_ a ninja. She _wasn't_ a combat specialist or an assassin. So Tsunade's words confused him greatly.

Tsunade stared at him for a second and then said something under her breath about 'young ones and their foolish impatience' and opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a blue file that was as thick as his forearm and dropped it onto her desk and said absent mindedly. "Since you are planning on being in a relationship with Rissa then it's only fair to tell you what your getting yourself into. And just _who_ Rissa really is." She opened the file and looked at him a second then started reading.

"Rissa Namikaze, started her career as a ninja at the age of seven. Former Anbu, SSS-rank. Seal master, strategist. Codename Naruto Uzumaki-"

"Whoa. Stop right there my lady-" Tsunade stopped reading as Ibiki told her too and looked up at the man who was looking a mite pale and shaken. "Naruto Uzumaki is the name of the demon container."

"Yes-" Tsunade said before going on to explain. "However please refrain from calling Rissa a demon container. Because it's not true."

"Huh?" Ibiki said as he gave her a puzzled look. Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed. God, it looked like she would have to explain the truth about the attack on the village so many years ago so that Ibiki would have a better grasp of just who and what he was dealing with.

"Okay Ibiki, let me try this again from the beginning. Rissa was born on the night of the attack on the village. Everyone knows that the demon was sealed away. What no one knows is the original source of the demon's power and why it attacked the village and what not. Well disregard what you know about the attack on the village and the monster who did it. Because you've been lied too-"

Ibiki stared at her, a frown on his face. Ah, now he was paying attention.

"The truth of that night is known only to myself, Jiraiya, and Kakashi. Everyone else that ever knew the truth has died to protect the person most innocent in this mess. The night the ninetailed demon appeared- Everyone was frantic to get the civilians out of the village while the shinobi fought off the demon. However their attacks did nothing to slow or stop the monster from leveling a good portion of the village and killing many of our people. The reason behind this was simple. The demon was a chakra based lifeform with a will driving it to attack us. And we all know that chakra- needs a living body to exist in or it disappears. Right?"

Ibiki nodded his head mutely. His mind soaking up the details of her explination and shifting through the information as quickly as he could so that he could better understand what her story had to do with his lover.

"Well, Rissa was a new born infant at the time. And both she and her mother were dying from a genetic trait passed from mother to child. They were both just seconds from being dead when Rissa's father- A man of _great_ talent and even greater wisdom created a seal that he could use to save _one_ of the two loved ones dying-"

"He chose to save Rissa and placed a seal on her body then both he and his wife pumped all of their chakra into it to create a regeneration type ability that would keep Rissa from dying. It also magnified Rissa'a chakra and forced her chakra network to mature at an abnormal rate. Causing great pain to the infant who was unable to cope with the strain. Her chakra forced it's way from her body, nearly ravaging it from the inside out and took form over the village as the great demon fox."

Ibiki suddenly looked like he was going to be sick as all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in his mind. Rissa. His Rissa was solely responsible for leveling half of the village and nearly wiping them all out.

He was as shocked as he was horrified. Yet at the same time, he understood how Rissa must have felt. To be new to the world around you and to be in danger and pain. Her infant mind had reacted in the most logical way.

She had probably tried to get someone's attention so that she could be comforted and when that hadn't worked she had lashed out. She hadn't been truely aware of what she was doing. Or of the consequences of her actions. She hadn't known that she was hurting anyone. Hadn't known that she was killing the shinobi that had been sworn to protect the village.

Ibiki sighed and buried his face in his hands for a second. Gods, he felt- He felt...strangely _calm_ about knowing that Rissa was more than capable of whiping the whole village out on a whim.

He lifted his face from his hands as something clicked in his mind and he felt that he had to ask. "Does Rissa know that she-"

Tsunade got a sad look on her face and Ibiki got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Sadly the truth that Rissa was supposed to remain unaware of, was reveiled to her several years ago by the council. Shortly after that, Sauske defected from the village and she was sent to kill him and bring his body back."

"But Sauske is still alive-"

"Of course he is. Rissa could no more harm him than she could harm anyone else in the village today. She is a completely different person from who she was as an infant and child. She has far more control and is very aware of how easily she could harm the ones around her. Because of this, and her understanding of Sauske's situation, she let him go. And upon returning to the village she was seized and placed under arrest for treason. The council had sent her after sauske with the order to kill him knowing that no matter what she did, they would arrest her on false charges and finally have her destroyed-"

"However Rissa was several steps ahead of them and sent missives to Sabuku no gaara and his siblings along with several more to Kakashi and Jiriaya telling them of what was going to happen. So when she went after Sauske they were already in rout to do the deed for her if necessary..."


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is for xXTheSnowQueenXx

Hope that you like it.

(************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_"Sauske used the Chidori technique that Kakashi tauight him- And put it through Rissa'a chest in an effort to kill her. Kakashi had just reached the valley of ends and saw the whole thing as it happened. He'd thought at first that Sauske had killed her. But Rissa's got the devil's own luck and managed to avert Sauske's blow so that it missed her heart completely." _

_"This didn't stop Kakashi from attacking Sauske in a fit of rage, however. Sauske hadn't even removed his hand from Rissa'a chest when Kakashi attacked him. He was mad with grief over what Sauske had done and was planning to kill him for his betrayal of the village, and Rissa. To Kakashi, the one who taught Sauske- Seeing his own technique used to pierce the chest of one of his most precious students was almost like seeing himself attack Rissa." _

_"But since Sauske was still connected to Rissa and was using her as a sheild, Kakashi had no choice but to back down or he would end up being the one who killed Rissa. So Sauske hid behind her and forced a deal from him. He would stand there and let him go or Sauske would take Rissa with him away from the valley of ends and send her back to us in pieces. Kakashi reluctantly agreed to let him go, but only if he gave Rissa to him right there. Sauske agreed and before he gave her to Kakashi, he planted a paper bomb inside of the gaping wound in her chest and then threw her into the water." _

_"Kakashi reacted the only way way that he could, he went after Rissa in the hopes that he could pull her from the rive before she drowned and get her help. He did the right thing even if Sauske got away."_

_"It doesn't really matter since Rissa used a jutsu of her own invintion to force some of her chakra into his body while they were fighting. That chakra can be used to keep track of Sauske's movements. __Kakashi brought Rissa home and had the paper bomb removed, and her wounds healed but after that Kakashi and the rest of the Sauske recovery team have taken up watching Rissa-" _

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Rissa lay on Ibiki's bed trying to get some rest when she felt the familiar presence of her former sensei hovering nearby and forced herself to open her eyes and looked at the man. Kakashi must have just heard what had happened via the Anbu because the man was standing there in his civilian clothes, a long sleeves black mesh shirt with a shower sleeves cotton shirt over it, dark pants and boots.

His mask hung down around his neck, his shinobi headband was nowhere to be seen and his mismatched eyes had a concerned look to them as he watched her sit up on the bed.

The poor guy must have run all the way to the tower despite the fact that he wasn't even breathing hard, Rissa could sense that he'd dropped everything and run as fast as he could. It was just the way her former sensei was now.

"I ran all the way here-" He said after a moment or so as he tentatively moved away from the window, across the room to the side of the bed and sat down and took one of her hands in his. He was shaking, she could feel it in his hand, in his grip when he closed his fingers around hers. "I heard some Anbu talking in code about the attack while I was out running errands... Are you okay?"

Rissa nodded her head and used her free hand to sign that she was fine and watched his broad shoulders slump a little bit as he got a relieved look on his face then asked, "Did you have to fight?"

It was a little bit of a silly question, Kakashi chidded himself, but he felt that it was something that he had to ask. Especially now that Rissa was a civilian. Because he wasn't sure how much of her former training, combat experience, and knowledge she had let slip so that she could live her peaceful life.

And because he worried about her now more than ever and wanted to be sure that she was _protected_. Not given the illusion that she was protected. But actually_ had_ someone outside of himself and her small circle of friends watching over her.

Rissa looked like she was about to try lying to him and Kaskashi squeezed her hand in his and growled, "If you lie to me, I'll sic Shika, Kiba, Lee and Neji on you faster than you'll be able to climb out of the window and escape.

She gave him a mutinous look and he gave her a ruthless smile. She sighed and nodded her head to answer his question and was a little bit startled when he sighed and stood up and picked her up off of the bed and put her over his shoulder and then headed for the window.

She squirmed and braced her hands against his back and tried to push herself up so that she wouldn't be partially hanging upside down and would have shrieked or screamed if not for the fact that her voice still wasn't working.

They reached the window and Kakashi started to bend his body so that he could slip out when she grabbed the window and tried to keep him from leaving the room. Kakashi tugged on her a few times then made a frustrated sound and then straightened his spine and looked down at her. She had the most adorbly frustrated look on her face that the Jounin wanted to reach out and pinch her cheeks just for the sake of annoying her further.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She mouthed the words, _I can't leave. Tsunade is still in danger._

Kakashi made a scoffing sound. "Oh you're leaving alright. I don't care if I have to drag you out of here by your hair, kicking and screaming."

Rissa mouthed a firm, _No. I'm not going._ And Kakashi's temper flaired a little bit. The little chit was going with him whether she liked it or not. It was his job to protect the Hokage. Not hers. And he didn't want her placing herself in anymore danger than she already had.

Yet it occurred to him that she was being more stubborn than usual. Why? Why was she acting like this? Normally she would let him have his way and say nothing. So what was it that had her so determined to stay?

"Yes you are going. But before I get you out of here tell me what it is that has you so gung ho to stay." Kakashi growled as he stared at her. Rissa flushed and stared at him wide eyed for a second before attempting to move away from the window and run. Kakashi caught her by the scruff of the neck before she could get even two steps and forced her around to face him and blinked at the vivid pink blush staining her cheeks and felt the need to snarl and swear at the same time.

Son of a bitch. She had attached herself to someone!

He sighed and walked over to the bedside table and pulled out a small note pad and pen inside of the drawer and quickly wrote out a note and set it on the pillow and then grabbed her again and this time slipped out the window without any incident.

A short time later Ibiki entered the room expecting to find his lover still curled up asleep on his bed and instead found his bed empty with the exception of a piece of paper laying face down on his pillow.

Curious about where his lover had gone, Ibiki picked up the note and read it once, twice, then on the third time he crushed the paper in his fist and growled low in his throat at the sheer stupidity of the one who had left the note for him. He took a moment or two to calm himself and uncrinkled the note and read it again, his mind whirling.

**_To whoever stays in this room, _**

**_Your little girlfriend will be with me for a while. _**

**_I'll bring her back when I'm damn good and ready too and not a moment sooner. You don't like it; then go fuck yourself._**

**_HK_**


	13. Chapter 13

Tsunade was in her office drinking when Ibiki came bursting through her door shouting, "Rissa's gone! Rissa's gone!" To which Tsunade responded with a loud roar as she jumped up out of her seat with an alarmed look on her face, a thousand questions running through her mind as Ibiki waved a piece of paper in her face and nearly got punched in the face for getting so close to her that he was invading her personal space.

However Tsunade curbed her temper a bit and rudely snatched the paper from him and looked it over while Ibiki ranted angrily about the lack of security in the building. This was the second time in one day that the tower had been infiltrated by someone.

So either security was too lax. Or someone wasn't doing their goddamn job.

Ibiki was about to kick out one of her windows in a display of frustration when Tsunade let out a shaky sounding laugh, drawing his attention to her as she sank back down into her chair and buried her face in her hands as she giggled and snorted uncontrollably.

"Whats so fucking funny?" Ibiki snarled as he glared at her with murderous dark eyes.

He didn't understand why she wasn't frantically putting a team together to go retrieve Rissa before it was too late. God knows that he had summoned a few of _his_ subordinates to search for her while he filled in the Hokage on what had happened.

Tsunade dropped one of her hands away from her face and did this bizarre waving motion as she continued to laugh.

God, Kakashi was such a rude bastard to grab her girl and run without letting her know. Although she had to give the man props, the note he'd left behind was funny as hell and suited his stubborn personality perfectly.

Tsunade took a moment to completely compose herself then held the letter up and said, "There is no need to worry Ibiki. Rissa is with her adopted brother. He'll take care of her."

Ibiki looked uncertain about whether or not he believed her and asked in a slightly calmer tone than before, "Who is her brother?"

(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi was standing in the kitchen with his back to Rissa making them both some sandwiches for a late lunch when someone knocked on his front door in a loud obnoxious manner. Both Kakashi and Rissa turned their heads and looked towards the door as someone that sounded suspiciously like Shikamaru Nara yelled, "Goddamit Hatake, open this fucking door _now_! We know that you have Rissa! So open the door and let us in or so help me god..."

"We'll fuck you up!" Kiba's voice hollered before there was a loud yelp followed by some swearing before Shika's voice said in a lighter tone.

"Yeah. We'll fuck you up!"

Rissa turned her head and looked at Kakashi who had a dark look on his sinfully beautiful face as he glanced at her. Rissa gave him an amused grin, obviously finding the fact that he had several of her friends beating on his front door shouting threats at him, funny.

She wouldn't be thinking it so funny when he finally had his fill of the young men's audacity and sent them all to the hosptial. But for now he'd humor everyone and let them in since he knew that they were just aiming to 1) Annoy the hell out of him. And 2) check up on Rissa.

Sighing the copy nin walked around the kitchen island, pausing for a second to kiss the top of Rissa's head before walking across the room muttering under his breath about dumbass kids and their total lack of respect for their elders. Then opened the front door and glowered at the four young men standing there with various dark/worried expressions on their faces.

"Ah well if it isn't the banes of my existance. How are you gents doing?"

"Can it asshole. We wanna see Rissa."

Kakashi pretended to be cleaning out one of his ears as he gave them an innocent look. "Rissa who?" The words had no sooner left his mouth than Lee stepped up into his personal space and swung his leg like he was about to kick him in the nuts. Reacting quickly the copy nin jumped back to avoid the blow and then gaped at them as he caught sight of the smug grin on Lee's face.

_Son of a bitch-_ He'd been faking!

"Thanks for inviting us into your home sempai." Lee said in a slightly mocking tone as he walked in followed by Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba. As soon as they were inside of the apartment Kakashi muttered an oath and slammed his front door closed as everyone crowded around Rissa and took turns hugging her, kissing her cheeks, and looking her over.

A few minutes later everyone had themselves a seat and were asking questions about the attack on Tsunade and who was responsible.


	14. Chapter 14

"So there are a group of traitors running amuck in the village?" Shika said in an incredulous tone as he alternated between staring at Rissa and Neji, whom was sitting beside her with an arm slung around her slender shoulders while using his other hand to play with her hair.

Embarrassing the young woman to no end if her expression was anything to go by.

Kakashi was hanging back a bit and watched the lot and listened before deciding that it was time to kick everyone out so that Rissa could unwind. She'd had a hard day and would likely have more in the days to follow so getting her to rest even a little bit would be good for her. And as for everyone else... Well their touchy feely shit was starting to get on his nerves.

"Shika do you think you can figure out a way to flush the traitors out?" He asked as he set his drink down on the table nearest to him, his mis matched eyes narrowed slightly in displeasure. Shika looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded his head.

"Yeah that shouldn't be a problem-" Shika started to say when Rissa suddenly reached out with one hand and placed her fingertips against his wrist and stopped him from speaking so that she could sign,

**_No need. I've already flushed a few out. I can handle the rest._ **

"With all do respect Rissa, you aren't a shinobi anymore. Not only that but need we remind you that if you get in a jam, you can't speak to call for help. Taking these guys on now is pure folly."

**_They're already after me, Kashi. So I don't really have a choice. Besides, the village needs Tsunade far more than it needs me- _**Kakashi reached out and grabbed her hands, stilling them in mid motion as he leaned down and growled at her angrily.

"Never say that again little sister. Despite what you may think, you are_ invaluble_ to us and to the village. So there will be no more talk of facing the traitors alone."

**_But I will not be facing them totally alone. Tsunade is now aware of them. And so are the Anbu-_**

"And now so are we..." Shika said as he got up from his chair and grabbed Lee's mug and walked over to Kakashi's sink where he washed both glasses and then set them aside while Kiba, Shino and Neji all got ready to leave.

"Now that we know what's up we can keep our eyes peeled for trouble." Kiba said as he leaned down and gave Rissa a quick peck on the cheek then moved aside so that Neji could kiss her cheek too.

Kakashi observed the young men crowding around his little sister and mentally snarled. _Those bastards had better get away from Rissa so that she can rest before I decide to kill them. _He thought, feeling a little deprived of killing while he watched the young men all take a turn kissing his sister. He wanted to throw kunai at them.

To wrap them in razor sharp wires and dump their bleeding bodies in the woods somewhere. He faked a yawn behind one gloved hand and looked at Rissa and figured that if not for the fact that she was so clueless about so many of her childhood friends trying to court her- then the boys would have all be _destroyed_ by now.

The young men left, each one promising to check up on Rissa soon, leaving Kakashi and his little sister alone together. "I want you to rest here for tonight-" Kakashi said as he walked over to her and grasped her small hand in his. "That way I can keep you safe and go out and investigate the attack this morning."

Rissa shook her head no and adopted an stubborn look as she signed, **_I_ _can't stay. Ibiki will worry. _**

Causing Kakashi to blink and give her a shell shocked look as he tilted his head to the left a bit and said stupidly, "Ibiki? Scary-guy-who-commands-the-intel-section-of-Anbu, Ibiki?"

Rissa blushed and nodded her head and Kakashi got a peculiar look on his face then said gently, "Why don't you go lay down for a bit. I need to run a few errands."

**_A few errands that have something to do with Ibiki disappearing and possibly never being seen or heard from again. _**

Kakashi made a half huffing sound half frustrated sound. Damn but she was too perceptive sometimes. "What?" He said innocently before saying, "No, no, no. I wouldn't hurt him."

Rissa gave him a bored look then signed, **_Liar._**Making him flinch a little bit before he pulled her up out of her seat and more or less dragged her down the hall to his bedroom and tossed her in then slammed the door closed.

"I'm not a liar! You'll see him again." _Once he's in a few hundred thousand pieces._


	15. Chapter 15

**_Sorry this story is taking so long to update. But it's complicated trying to write this one when all of my former notes were destroyed. _**

**_Anyways, here's you're long awaited chapter fifteen._**

(******************************************************************************************************************************************)

"I'm not a liar! You'll see him again!" _Once he's in a few hundred thousand pieces, _Kakashi thought absently as he shooed Rissa out of the room before she could argue with him further, and made sure that she was_ in_ his bedroom laying down before he sent a letter to Tsunade pleading with her to allow him to kill Ibiki for any and _all_ impure stuff he may have thought about or already done to his precious adopted little sister.

Tsunade's reply was a swift and merciless, _No!_

As far as she was concerned she'd kill Ibiki if he hurt her gaki, but Kakashi couldn't touch the man. Period. Which naturally made him want to murder said man even more. Honestly, Tsunade thought after reading Kakashi's tenth letter (one where he had resorted to actual honest to god begging) the man was as pitiful as a moody spoilt child. The more one told him no- the more he tried to wear you down as he planned for the inevitable 'yes' that was bound to come.

And since she knew he was only sending the letters out of courtesy for her- and nothing else- then she knew what he was up too and what he expected from her inevitably. Why after his latest letter, she was of half a mind to tell him yes and then tell Ibiki to kick his ass when he came after him. And she might have done just that if not for the fact that she was taking both Ibiki and Rissa's feelings into consideration.

Something that Kakashi seemed to be blantantly ignoring in lieu of his overprotective need to save Rissa from her own bad choices or something even more confounding and absurd.

Still her letter's telling the man no seemed to only serve to infuriate him to the point where he was no doubt throwing a tantrum right now.

(********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Kakashi read Tsunade's latest letter in total disbelief and bared his teeth in a snarl. Oh that witch, He though darkly as he let out an impressive sounding animalistic like growl before catching himself and looking around to make sure that he hadn't woken Rissa up. In the past hour since he'd made his exhausted sister lay down, he'd spent all of his time trying to gain permission to exterminate the insect that had undoubtedly already laid his hands (and other parts of his body that Kakashi _really_ didn't wanna think about) on Rissa- and been shot down in flames.

Leaving him to sulk at his dining room table with all his wonderful little toy's *cough* weapons *cough* spread out before him. And here he had nothing to slice up or rend or tear, truly it was a tragedy when a man of his caliber wanted to protect his own, only to be thwarted by some damned witch!

"Oh the day she dies will be the day I dance on her grave." He growled in irritation he crumpled the letter still in his hand, and tossed it over his shoulder where it came to rest among the other letters he'd written her so far.

Growling because his plans for the evening were now pretty much shot to hell- he picked up his ink pen and started to write another letter to his Kage thinking that he should tell her to stop being such a bitch about this. It wasn't like Ibiki couldn't be replaced or anything. There were oodles of shinobi working in T&I department who were more than capable of taking up his job once Ibiki was dead.

So why was she being such a pain about this? He wondered as he reached the middle of the page he was writing on when he heard a distinct sound from outside and raised his head and narrowed his eyes at the front door, across the room from him as he tilted his head just slightly and listened. His hand stopped moving- he even seemed to hold his breath as he heard what sounded like the clumsy footfalls of not one or two- but three men.

All heavily built. All carrying the faint coppery smell of freshly spilled blood.

And they were all standing right outside his door. _These idiots must be the ones after Rissa. _Kakashi thought darkly as he took a brief moment to look back at his letter to Tsunade then back at the door several times while thinking, _Finish my letter, or dispatch the fools. Finish my letter, or dispatch the fools- Ah to hell with it... _

He could do both.


End file.
